Wolves, Vamps and Women Oh, MY!
by Tria.And.Steph
Summary: Part One of Jem&Leila Series. DeanOC, SamOC. Sam and Dean meet two girls who are also hunters, but they have a secret! Sorry, bad at summaries. Good story, promise! Written by me and my friend... so plz Read & Review
1. When Boys meet Girls

Sam Winchester and his brother, Dean, sat in the booth of a rustic bar drinking beers and talking about previous jobs. They'd just found a story of a large amount of teenagers periodically disappearing and had traveled 7hrs to the small town of Luken. Dean thought they deserved a break so, once they had settled at the motel, it was off to the bar.

"You know what Sammy?" Dean said as he raised a beer to his lips, "I'm getting a little tired of having to look after stupid people who get themselves into stupid situations."

"Really Dean?" Sam asked sarcastically, "I'm getting a little tired of being called 'Sammy'..." Dean grinned, "But seriously man, we're helping people and saving lives, isn't that what matters most? Plus if we don't do it, who else will?"

Dean grumbled something under his breath that sounded to Sam like 'Yo Momma' and looked to the door as it opened.

Two young women entered. The first wore a short silver dress, black flat shoes and opaque black stockings. Her brown shoulder-length hair flicked out to the sides and her brown eyes were doused in thick black eyeliner and mascara. The second was less dressed-up in a pair of gray denim shorts and a black Ramones t-shirt and a pair of black Converse sneakers. Her long brown hair was tied back in a high pony tail and her hazel eyes were framed with black glasses.

"And the night just got better!" Dean grinned at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

In an attempt to keep Dean's mind on the bunch of missing teens, Sam said, "So, these teenagers just disappear off the face of the planet, what do you think it could be? I was thinking vampires... well, that _or_ werewolves."

"Yeah, yeah, that's tomorrow. Tonight _I'm_ gonna do what _I_ want." he grinned again and watched the girls sit across the bar at another booth.

(.)

Leila Altoft and Jemima Jem Smith were best friends. They had been since their childhoods in Australia. Through their high school they took a small class outside school called _'Urban Myths'_. It was just them and Dax Green, the pairs best friends. Recently, their teacher had passed away and left all of his research materials and weapons to Jem, Leila and Dax. They had decided rather than kill most of the spirits they had come across, they would inform others on how to protect themselves. They ran a blog and pod-cast about how to stay safe.

As they sat in the booth, Jem sighed.

"God, what is your problem this time?" Leila said without looking up from her martini glass.

"I'm bored." Jem sighed again, placing her head on the table, "I'm sick of this, I need excitement!"

"Get drunk! That'd be exciting!" Leila said grinning.

"You know I don't drink anymore. Oh, and I'm not you!" she answered smiling into the table then wincing as Leila flicked her in the head.

"Ok then," Leila contemplated, "watch _me_ get drunk! Oh, and just casually, check out that strapping guy looking at us. Is that bad for me to say? Oh, well, Dax'll never find out." she mused to herself, referring to the on again/off again relationship with Dax Green.

Jem's hand whipped up, she attempted to casually fix her hair, "What? Why didn't I get dressed up like you do?"

"Hmm..." Leila said, "Let's see, cause you don't own nice clothes? Cause you only own those jeans? Cause you think dressing up is stupid? Cause if you ever happened to get a relationship, you'd sabotage it cause we travel all the time?" Leila said listing possibilities on her fingers.

Jem held up her hand to tell Leila to be silent, "Shh, quiet time Leila, quiet time..."

"I'm serious! You only own jeans and band t-shirts. Oh, and you have _long_ jeans for winter and hoodies. It's like living with two men! You gotta _spice_ things up Jem." Leila said putting special emphasis on the 's' in spice.

"Oh, no that 'Shh' wasn't wasn't a value judgment, I totally agree. I said 'shh' cause I wanted you to shut up..." Jem smiled.

Leila poked her tongue out and Jem smiled maliciously.

(.)

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Sam said before turning to where Dean used to be sitting.

"I'll have two martinis," Dean said tapping the bar and trying to be inconspicuous so as not to get the girls' attention.

"I didn't figure you for the martini type. I guess you learn something new everyday," Sam joked, sarcastically and joining his brother at the bar. "You're not just gonna go over there, are you?"

"Ah, Sammy, have I taught you nothing? Watch and learn." Dean said, casually strolling over to the girls, "I believe these are for you," he said placing them on the table. "They're on the house." he winked.

"Really? Aw, that's so nice. But we came here last night and the night before and the bar tender knows I don't drink." Jem said trying her best to look confused whilst keeping from laughing at the look on Dean's face.

"Sweet," Leila grinned, sliding the drink that Dean had placed in front of Jem over to her, "All the more for me!"

_Watch and learn Deano, _Sam thought to himself, having never seen anyone who could put Dean in his place like that. He was still staring, mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"So. What do you guys do?" Sam asked as smoothly as he could, sliding onto the seat next to Leila and having found confidence in his brother's awkward silence.

"Well," Leila began, taking another sip while she tried to think of the best way to put what they did, "We're kind of like teachers, field reporters and librarians all rolled into one... Me, her, and my boyfriend – Dax," she added, as Sam was trying to remember some of Dean's tricks and had stated to wriggle closer to Leila, pretending he was trying to get comfy.

It was Dean's turn to find confidence in Sam's now silence, Dean smiled and sat next to Jem.

"Do, what sort of things do you research and report on? We're kind of like you too, we research and stuff like that." Dean said, taking a sip from his now warm beer.

"Stuff that teaches people." Jem smirked the reply, Leila snorted into her 2nd martini.

"How interesting..." Sam said looking at Leila and smiling.

"Um... ok... this isn't at all awkward..." Jem said, "I'm going to the juke box." she stood up and walked over to the rusty jukebox.

Dean looked between Sam and Leila and realized that Sam was attempting to flirt, so he stood up and sauntered toward Jem. Sam was so nervous, all he could do was order himself more beers and drink them instead of talking to Leila.

Jem saw Dean through the corner of her eyes and sighed, "What do you want?" she asked looking through the 'Rock' section of the jukebox's catalog.

"Nothing. I just thought since my brother was _attempting_ to get his flirt on with your friend, I'd come and talk to you..." Dean flashed the smile that had melted many women before her.

"Ok, Hot-Shot." Jem stopped and put her hands on her hips, "What do you want to talk about? The billions and billions of girls you've no doubt slept with by getting them drunk? Or... what?"

Dean was visibly shaken, "Well, why don't we start off with names?"

"Ok, go ahead." Jem said as she clicked a song on the jukebox.

"I asked you first." Dean grinned back as _Paint It Black_ by the Rolling Stones wafted from the speakers.

Jem sat down at the bar and ordered a strawberry mocktail, ignoring Dean's hand as he gallantly tried to pay.

"My name's Jemima, but my friends call me Jem," she said to him, all the while admiring the young man's smile. When he smiled, his face lit up, but she quickly tried to divert her attention back to the conversation as he started voicing his reply.

"I'm Dean," he smiled again, "So, ah, what's your friend's name... Jem?" he asked, pausing before her name and almost whispering her name in her ear.

"Leila. Or L. and what makes you think we're friends?" she grinned, not taking her eyes off his.

"Well, she and my brother, Sam, seen to be getting along well," he smiled motioning to where they were sitting.

Jem looked as Leila, who finally had her attention, pretended to kick her toe on the table as she crossed her ankles.

"Gih!" Leila winced, looking up to see if Jem was still looking over.

Jem laughed, "Excuse me, she needs a bit of help. She's hinting she needs to be saved." Jem stood up.

Dean grinned, getting up to follow her, "I don't blame her. By the looks of it, Sam's had about 4 since we left. You guys must be really close if you can get that hint."

"Well, yeah, we can pretty much read each other's minds." Jem smiled at Dean.

"Like _The Shining_?" Dean said, remembering the Stephen King movie he'd once seen. Jem laughed and nodded, "Cool!" he said impressed.

"Hey! Thanks for changing the music. I can't stand that Christian Rock crap," Leila smiled, releived Jem was back, as Sam made a mental note to hide all of his Christian Rock tapes.

"That's cool," Jem said as Dean slapped Sam when the girls weren't looking.

"You know what?" Dean said yawning, "I'm absolutely wreaked. What's the time?" he looked at Sam.

"Erm, 2:30." Sam said checking his watch.

"Really? Jesus, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to the Motel" Dean yawned again.

"You staying at the Roth Motel?" Jem asked, Dean nodded, "Cool, so are we. I might go with you. I'm pretty dead too." Leila glared at Jem, "Oh, Leila. Dax said if we aren't back by 3 he'd lock us out. And if he does, I'll kill you." Jem said, "We should get going.

Leila mouthed 'Thank you' and all four of them walked Sam rather stumbled out of the bar. Jem and Leila began to walk down the road when they heard keys jingle and Leila turned to Jem.

"Um... they've both had a fair amount to drink... Do you think they should be driving?" Leila said stopping Jem.

"True," Jem turned on her heels and walked toward Dean, "What are you doing? Don't tell me not only did you drive the 200 meters from the motel to here. But now you're about to drive back on a buzz?"

"Well, Sweetheart," Dean said, "As you said it's only 200 meters and there's no one else on the road at two in the morning, so yeah, I'm gonna drive."

"Call her Sweetheart again and she'll kill you." Leila said trying to push a drunk and sleepy Sam down the foot path. "You're walking with us whether you like it or not. You can get your car in the morning."

Jem grabbed Dean's hand with the keys in it and dragged him onto the footpath too. They all walked for a moment and unfortunately, Leila was stuck with Sam.

"So Sam, what do you guys do for a living?" Leila asked with her arms on Sam's arm to keep him steady.

"Oh, we're hunters. It's pretty cool... We get to kill stuff and save people from ghosts and stuff." Sam slurred.

Jem, Dean and Leila stopped dead in their tracks. Sam still walked along the footpath and fell after about 5 meters down the way. Leila ran to help him up.

"You hunt... ghosts?" Jem asked, turning to Dean, "No way."

"He's drunk, ignore him. We're columnists for The Herald."

"Really? Cause, hypothetically, if you were hunters of ghosts and stuff... Leila, Dax and I might also be hunters... Just casually."

"What?" Dean said looking confused.

"God, we're hunters too!" Leila yelled from where she was standing with Sam, "Jesus Jem! You're smart and yet you pick someone who is soooo stupid!"

One look from Jem and Leila knew she had crossed the line. What Sam and Dean were yet to find out was that the two friends from Australia had more powers to know what each other were thinking than just being good friends. They could actually read minds. It was selective, the girls could only read people's minds if they truly cared about them. They could read each other's and Leila could read Dax's. With everyone else, they could only read strong emotions.

Jem began walking again as Leila said 'Sorry' to Jem in her mind. Dean, however, stayed rooted in the one spot, mulling things over.

"What just happened?" He asked himself then caught up to Jem, "So you're hunters too?"

"Well, kinda..." Leila said slowing down so Sam could walk easier, Dean cocked an eyebrow, "We're more researchers than hunters... We run some stuff on line -"

"Hehehehehe!" Sam laughed, "I like computers." he slurred then hiccuped.

"You sure do buddy!" Dean grinned and slapped him on the back. This only hindered Leila as Sam stumbled more which, intern, made her stumble.

"Anyway. Our blog gets thousands of hits and our pod-cast is downloaded by almost every hunter we've ever met. We talk about helping people and keeping the good spirits alive rather than killing them." Leila finished her thought.

"But _we_ don't kill the things cause _we_ think it's cruel to kill things that have already been killed or died once already. _WE_ voted on it!" Jem explained bitterly.

"Just cause _you've_ got built-up anger issues, doesn't mean we should hurt everything we come across!" Leila said defensively. "AND DOES ANYONE WANT TO HELP ME? I'M PRACTICALLY DIEING HERE!" She yelled exasperatedly. Dean doubled-back and grabbed the other side of Sam.

"So, you like to fight?" Dean asked as Jem walked in front of the now three debilitated people, "I bet I could pound you down."

Leila and Jem almost wet themselves.

"Dude, not only did you phrase that incredibly disturbingly, but I doubt you could beat either of us up!" Jem laughed, "19 years – both of us – doing gymnastics, martial arts, gun training, weaponry. You name it, we've done it." All four of them stopped and Dean grinned, "Wait – not like that!" Leila giggled as Jem blushed.

"Ok, show me something impressive." Dean said cocking an eyebrow.

Jem turned around, "Aw, what a shame! We're at the Motel!" she faked a frown, Jem looked at Leila as she let go of Sam leaving the two men standing in the car park, "Good night Dean." They walked up to room 204 and let themselves in.

Dean suddenly realised something, "Oi!" he yelled, "You've got my keys!"

Jem stuck her head out of the door the two friends had just disappeared into, "I'll give them to you tomorrow morning!" Jem smiled, "I promise. Go to bed, look after boozy."


	2. The one that almost got away

In Leila and Jem's room

Dax Green, Leila's on again/off again boyfriend, stood in the room in only a towel.

"Mornin' Ladies!" He said happily, his Texan drawl as thick as ever, "What's the bar like?"

"Alcoholic." Came the one-worded answer from Jem, "Ask Leila. I'm going to get my own room I don't have to witness the goo-goo eyes between you two."

"Yeah, doggie!" Dax yelled, Leila cringed, she hated it when he was too Texas for his own good, "I'm so tired, so you may as well stay here tonight."

"And witness the spoon-fest? Nah, I'm good thanks..." Jem grabbed her bags and walked to the reception to get a room. She saw in the reception area Sam and Dean's shadows. She rolled her eyes, "Just let me sleep!" she hissed looking toward the sky. She dropped her bags outside and pushed the door open. The old man receptionist looked up and Sam and Dean turned around.

"Aw," Dean smirked, "Leila kick you out?"

Jem poked her tongue out, "No, I'd just rather not share a room with a buzzed Leila and Dax. - I need a room." She added to the receptionist.

"Oh, I'm sorry darlin'," the old man croaked, "I just gave my last room to these young men."

Dean cackled and the two brothers headed toward their room, "You snooze, you loose, Sweetheart." She glared at the back of him, "Sorry, _Sweetheart_, can't help it."

"Ah, well, I might just sleep in that shiny Chevy of yours." She smiled evilly and jingled his keys in her hand.

Dean stopped and swiveled around, "WAIT!" he yelled then sighed, "Stay with us? We've got a couch, Sam'll sleep there." he said wide-eyed.

Jem flashed a grin. "Thanks." She grabbed her things and followed Sam and Dean into their room. She laughed to herself, knowing she had found his weakness.

The room was a disgusting salmon colour. Faded and blotchy, it wasn't the best. Although it wasn't, by far, the worst. After all three has taken showers, Sam being the last as he was the one Dean decided deserved a cold shower.

Dean settled in one of the beds and Sam was slumped and snoring on the other bed – somehow his butt had ended up in the air and Jem was by the couch stretching.

"I'll take the couch." Dean said walking over to her and physically picking her up and putting her next to the other bed.

"Nar, seriously, I'm good." Jem smiled and sat on the couch.

"I am trying to be a gentleman." Dean said softly, "Please, just take the bed."

"Dean, you know we could always share the bed...? I mean, nothing suss or anything, but that couch is horrible."

"Well, that could work, but if you're uncomfortable with that. I'm good here, seriously."

"I'm good with it." She nodded.

Jem motion for him to share the bed with her. She was already tucked in when Dean came over and pulled the covers down so he could get it. Once they both had settled, Dean could feel her shivering. It was an unseasonably cold night, so Dean wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. It was like that they fell asleep.

Next Morning

"Argh!" Leila groaned.

"A little hung over, are we?" Jem giggled, yelling slightly.

Leila winced, while Sam, his head being propped up by his hands, looked as if he was about to cry.

"Good morning ladies," Dean said grinning, holding a plate full of bagels in front of Sam.

One wiff of them sent the youngest Winchester to the salmon bathroom.

Dax grinned at Dean, "Fella, I have no idea who you are, but dang -" he slapped Dean on the back, "I like you already!" Dax grabbed 3 bagels and nearly swallowed one whole.

"Ah, you must be Dax then," Dean smiled, in between mouthfuls of bagel. "If she's anything like good ol' Sammy, I feel sorry for ya mate." he grinned, motioning to Leila who had a jug of extra strong coffee in her hand in an attempt to dezombify herself.

Dax grinned nearly losing the mouthful of bagel he was currently chewing, and Jem received a strong vibe of "don't even go there" from Leila who didn't even look up. Jem knew this was a good time to change the subject.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, we've actually hit a bit of a wall at the moment," Dean said, as Sam returned white faced and slumped lifelessly into a chair. "For the past few weeks we've been following up on what has happened to be standard vampire attacks..."

"Is there such a thing as 'standard' when it comes to vampire attacks?" Dax joked quietly, before being slapped on both sides of the head, one from Leila and the other from Jem.

"But the last attack," Dean continued, "was different."

"Different how?" Jem asked.

"Well, the body wasn't converted to a vampire state and although there were discernible bite marks on the neck, there were differences." Sam said rocking in his chair.

"I don't get it. Differences _how_?" Leila asked, ignoring the way Sam said 'body' and not 'person'.

"The victim was mauled." Dean said bluntly, "From the shoulders down, we could barely tell it used to be human."

This sent Sam on another toilet break.

"It just doesn't make sense," Dean continued, concentrating and added, as if to himself, "Why didn't they turn? How was the process stopped and by what?"

"Maybe there's some vampire dog running around that hasn't quite gotten the hang of a quick little peck on the neck." Dax joked.

"Anyway." Sam said, returning to his seat and being handed the jug of coffee from Leila. "Long story short, we were wondering if you'd guys'd like to help us?"

"Obviously we had to meet Dax first, but he seems like my kinda guy," Dean said, as both he and Dax simultaneously reached for their tenth bagel. "So what do ya say? You can mull it it over or what ever if need be. But we gotta know sometime today, if at all possible. Last attack occurred today last month and..."

"Tonight's it." Leila finished for him, "Yeah, we'll do it." she concluded, having already discussed it with Jem telepathically.

"Whoo!" Dax said, finishing another bagel, "So what's the plan of attack?"

An alley, that night

"I can't believe we got stuck with this job!" Leila winged, sitting on the cold floor of the dark alley and leaning on the cold wall behind her.

Leila, Sam and Dax had been in the alley for nearly two hours. Sam had lost the rock-off between he and Dean for once he didn't do scissors meaning he, Leila and Dax had the job of waiting in the alley that was centered in the neighborhood in which the attacks had originated. Sam was secretly glad that he got to spend more time with Leila but soon became miserable when Dax had said he'd come too. Meanwhile, Dean was happy that he got to stay in the Motel with Jem, going over all the information they had so far and trying to find some sort of pattern.

"Hello?" Leila answered the phone, glad to get away from the awkward silence that had engulfed the three of them, "Oh hey Jem!"

"Leila, Leila listen to me carefully. You need to leave now. We've just worked it out, you need to get out of there, no questions. Just go. Somewhere with lots of light or heaps of people. Dean and I are on our way!" _Click_. Jem was gone.

"We've got to go!" Leila said in a quiet but hurried tone, which made Sam and Dax jump to their feet.

They reached the lit up street at the end of the alley, their hearts beating in their throats and their heads spinning from running so fast. Sam reached the street lamp and leaned on the pole, the light reflecting on the glistening beads of sweat on his forehead. Leila remained standing, a new look of terror now spreading across her face.

"Dax...DAX?" Leila yelled, turning back to look into the black abyss of the alley.

Dean's Chevy pulled up just as Leila ran back into the alley.

"What the hell?" Dean breathed, stepping out of the car.

"Dax is still in the alley!" Sam yelled at Dean, getting up and running after Leila.

"Come on!" Jem yelled back at Dean, already at the entrance of the alley.

"You wait here," Dean said, getting something out of the car and running in front of Jem.

"Like hell I will!" Jem smiled, following Dean into the alley.

Back in the alley

It was either the gunshot or Leila's scream that did it, but as Jem caught up with Dean she was hit with the strongest emotion she had ever picked up on and it made her fall to her knees. The front of her head pounding with everyone's emotions. It was grief. As she looked at Leila, she knew what happened. Leila sat there, crying as a steady blood flow pooled around a lifeless Dax. Looking up, Jem saw the gun glistening in what little light crept into the alley. Dean was holding the gun.


	3. Tell Me Why?

"Dean, what the _fuck_?" Jem yelled at him and punched him in the mouth, "Does Dax look like a vampire to you?"

Dean holstered his gun, said nothing and rubbed his jaw, not looking at anyone. Jem walked tentatively over to Leila.

"Leila..." Jem whispered, "Sweetie... I don't mean to rush you, but you know the cops will be here soon... we'll go and visit him in the morgue tomorrow if you want – we'll be med students – promise. But for now, you have to go with me. C'mon take my hand..."

Leila's shoulders shook and silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she took Jem's hand. Sam rushed to the other side of Leila and steadied her walk. As they walked past Dean, all three of them avoided his gaze. As they approached the car Sam opened the back seat and climbed in next to Leila to comfort her. Jem whispered to Sam that she'd be right back, Sam nodded and wrapped a long arm around Leila and pulled her shaking her body closer.

Jem approached Dean, who by now was sitting against the wall and breathing deeply. She sat down next to him.

"What did you do?" She asked finally, letting her emotions get the better of her and allowing a tear to slide down her cheek, "I mean you were – And he was – and you both –"

Dean swallowed and answered gruffly, "He was going to attack me."

Jem's eyes widened, "He – what? No, he wouldn't have done that! He was trying to kill the vampire – why would he attack you?"

"He...he _was_ the vampire... he attacked me and I had to shoot him..." A single tear escaped his eye, he was glad that Jem was sitting on the other side of him.

"WHAT?" Jem hissed, "He was _not_ a vamp! We've known him since school and I swear to GOD we would have been able to tell. You shot him Dean – plain and simple. We trusted you. One of my best friends is DEAD and you're the one who pulled the trigger." With that she stood up and walked toward the car. Dean sighed as he heard Sam start the engine and leave. He then heard sirens and made a dash for the road so as not to get caught with a gun and a dead man.

In the Car

Leila and Sam watched as Jem came angrily striding toward the car. He jumped into the drivers seat as Jem slid into the front passenger's seat.

"Go." She said plainly, "Now." she ordered.

"What about – ?" Sam started.

"He can walk." She spat disdainfully.

Sam sighed and drove off, agreeing that Dean may need sometime to calm down. Even though that wasn't why she said he could walk, Sam liked to think that it was. The car was silent, or so Sam thought... During the silence, Jem and Leila spoke to each other, like only they could.

J: Leila, are you ok?

L: He's gone, no coming back...

J: I know, but I promise it'll be ok

L: How can you say that?

J: Think about it, of course he doesn't want to leave you, but would he want you to wallow in sadness?

L: I suppose not... But I want to wallow for a while.

J: Of course, I wouldn't not let you... Oh, I got you something...

L: What?

Jem handed Leila a necklace, Sam didn't notice.

L: It's Dax's... She began to cry Thank you...

Sam pulled up to the motel.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight. Do you want some company?" he asked.

Sensing what Sam was thinking, Jem answered, "Um... I think I'll crash in your room tonight. I want to talk to Dean again." she said evilly.

Leila nodded, "I just want a distraction, Sam you're welcome to stay with me. We can talk about your life."

Jem and Sam exchanged keys and Jem gave him a look and Sam swore he could hear her voice in his head saying '_No funny business – she's fragile_'. He chalked it up to his ability to read people well. He nodded and helped Leila up to the room.

Jem raised a hand to the pair and smiled softly. She then walked up to Sam and Dean's room and clicked the lock open. Closing the door and hearing the latch lock, she bolted toward the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. She couldn't believe that Dax was... _dead_. Cold. Probably at the morgue by now, lying motionless on a cold slab – turning blue. It killed Jem to know that Leila was so upset and scared her a little that she wasn't. She was a little upset, sure, but she knew by the morning that she'd be over it. Leila, however, Jem wasn't so sure. It took Leila just over a year and a half to get over their professor's death and Jem – only one _month_. They'd known the professor for 2 years and Dax 19.

People told her all the time that she was emotionally stunted – in fact, she prided herself on that ability. She had only cried 3 times in her whole life. _Seriously_:

1. Her brother was killed in a car accident

2. The professor dying

3. Dax, lying on the ground.

She wasn't sure if the last one was because of Dax or the fact that Dean was the one who did it. She had trusted him and she didn't trust easily. Why did the both of them trust the Winchester boys? Why hadn't Jem questioned Dean about his thoughts about Dax being a vampire. What if the Winchester boys were the vampires? She's just left Leila alone with the younger one and was currently waiting for the elder – killer – to get back. It scared her for a moment, and then the feeling was gone. She didn't think that was the case. When she thought about it, Dax had creeped her out in the last few months. The mere thought of not trusting a 19-year long friendship and trusting a 19-_hour_ friendship made her feel queasy.

Sam was a nice boy, knew when and what to say and do. Well-rounded. Dean, however, was the polar opposite. Dean seemed to have two emotions – cockiness and hunting mode. Still hugging the toilet, Jem heard Dean open the door. She was suddenly filled with anger. Raw white hot anger. She ran into the room where he was and sent him to the ground with another punch to the jaw. She then pinned him to the ground and punched him in the face and chest. Suddenly Dean's eyes rolled back into his head and he was silent. Jem wiped her brow and yelled as Dean's eyes flew open and he flipped their position so he now pinned her to the ground. His arms held her arms over her head so she couldn't hit him again.

"Stop," he said calmly, "Let me explain."

"Explain? EXPLAIN WHAT?" she yelled in reply, "You shot Dax, Dean, He's dead. Cold and in some hick-town morgue! What's there to explain?"

"Why."

"Well, that's not at all important!" she spat sarcastically.

Dean switched both of Jem's hands into one of his and put the second one over her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth but you need to stop shutting me down. It will make sense in a moment. I promise." He offered, eyebrows raised. Jem nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

He took his hand off her mouth and reached into his pocket. Jem's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm getting my phone." he explained, noticing her look. He pulled out his phone and flipped through it. He placed it on speaker and held it out for Jem to hear. Bobby's voice emanated through it;

_Dean, I know you're up with vamps in Luken. I know who the pack's leader is. He's blond, tall and Texan. Aliases are; Bill Corbet, Jordan McBride, Carl Phillips and Dan Sparks. Now goes by something Green... Just shoot him son – don't think. Shoot him in the heart with silver..._

The line went dead.

"I got that last night. Then I met Dax... tall, blond, Texan. Last name Green."

"Tall and blond?" Jem asked incredulously, "You practically described _everyone_ I met in Texas last year. Green's a pretty common name, don't you know?"

"That's true and what I thought at first, until Bobby sent me this..." he began to move, "Wait, if I move, will you promise not to hit me again?"

Jem stared into his eyes and reluctantly nodded. Dean stood up slowly, helping Jem to her feet and walked over to the open lap top. He clicked away for a few seconds as Jem stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his shoulder. It was shallow – she was scared. Dean finally bought up a picture he had received in an email. It was of Dax, standing over a brunette woman. His eyes were shining silver and he had fangs protruding from his mouth. It was a dark photo and very poor quality, but not even Jem could argue that it wasn't Dax. It _was_ Dax – no doubt. Dax, the vampire. Jem's hand flew to her mouth and she one again felt her dinner rising up. She sprinted to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet once more. Dean walked to the bathroom door and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, wetting a salmon face washer and handing it to her.

She flushed the toilet shaking and stood to her feet. Taking the washer, she wiped her mouth and nodded, "I'm ok. Just a little shaken. "I-I-I-I- mean he – and Leila – we – 19 years!" she shook violently.

"Let's sit down." Dean offered, "C'mon." he took her other hand and led her to the bed.

"How in hell am I supposed to tell Leila? She _loved_ him. And he could have killed her –" Jem's eyes suddenly widened, "TURNED HER! What if Dax turned her? She could be one too! Sam's in there with her!"

"Shh, don't be like that." Dean said rubbing her back with his knuckles, "Did you notice anything off about her today?"

Jem scoffed, "Are you kidding me? I spent all of 10 minutes with her today... hang on..." she stopped, a thought occurring to her. She'd use their powers. Searching minds for information took a lot of energy and often ended up with headaches, nose bleeds and in some cases – loss of consciousness. "Dean, I need you not to freak out."

It was his turn to look confused, "What?" he asked.

"Just stay still and be quiet. I'll explain in a moment." Jem shushed him with a finger and stood in the middle of the room.

She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on Leila. There she was, her best friend, her practical sister. She thought about Leila's thoughts. She saw what Leila was seeing at that point in time; Sam sitting on the bed, across from her, talking. Jem couldn't hear what he was saying, but his lips were moving. Concentrating on Leila's thoughts rather than her vision, Jem delved deeper into her best friend's mind. Suddenly, she fell to the ground and opened her eyes. She heard Dean rush to her side and knew she was back to herself.

Dean look horrified, "What the hell was that?" he said, trying to pick her up.

As she lifted her head. She saw a spot of blood on the carpet and knew her nose was bleeding. Dean led her to the bathroom so she could clean it up.

After 20 minutes, her nose had stopped bleeding and she was a bit pale, but brighter than before. Dean finally broke the silence.

"What _was_ that? Your eyes... they were cloudy and shining and you ... you looked like you were possessed..." he rambled.

"Leila's got no idea and she's not a vampire. Trust me." Jem mumbled.

"How do you know? What happened?" Dean probed again, still confused.

Jem took a large breath, "Leila and I are telepathic." she answered without looking at him.

"No way." he said in disbelief, "Like mind reading?" Jem nodded, "Have you read mine?" he asked to her, cocking an eyebrow.

"It doesn't work like that." she said, she saw him visibly exhale, "We can only read people who we're really close to. Or... when they've got really strong emotions. I could read Sam in the car, cause he was really scared. I told him not to hit on Leila cause she was really upset."

"So you can...put things in people's minds?" he asked, ignoring the comment about Sam.

"Just words – not actions. We can't _control_ minds."

"So... is that what the creepy eyes clouding was?" Dean said, pointing between Jem's eyes.

She shook her head, "That's a 'mind search'. It's when I concentrate on Leila for a bit and I can see what she's seeing. Then, I can read the ENTIRE mind. I'm only able to do it with Leila, but she's much better at it than me, she could read me, Dax and the professor."

Dean nodded, "That's really trippy. So obviously it hurts?"

Jem nodded again and laid down on one side of the bed they were sitting on, "Dizzy, nose bleeds... at worse passing out. Maybe a coma. That's why we only do it when it's absolutely necessary."

Dean lay down beside her and they began to talk. It was quite cold and Jem snuggled into Dean's chest, he laid an arm over her, for extra warmth. It was comforting for her to know he was there to listen and to share with him. She sensed that he was really uncomfortable with the whole situation... but after a bit of talking that slid away. She told him about the professor and their hunts. He told her about his mother, father – how they'd died. All of the hunts he could remember going on as a kid. They shared battle scars. The ones on his legs, arms, and chest. She showed him the gigantic one on her back that stretched from her right shoulder blade to her left hip. They also shared their tattoos; Dean's protective one over his heart and Jem's pentagram on her left shoulder blade and the star on her wrist.

At 3am, they both fell asleep on the bed and didn't wake until 1 the next afternoon when Leila and Sam came knocking.


	4. The Thing that Scares Jem

Earlier that night

Sam and Leila

Walking into the girl's motel room, Sam helped Leila to sit down on one of the beds while he hurried to get her a glass of water from the kitchenette. She had been silent since they'd left Jem and had since stopped crying, though she was shaking so violently Sam wouldn't let her go until he was sure she wouldn't fall over again. When he returned with water, Leila had the necklace twisted tightly around her fingers and shaking some more. Sam, struggling to find something to say that would help her, felt useless. He never thought he was any good at expressing how sorry he felt when others were in pain and wished that people could just _feel_ how sorry he was and that he really wanted to help them... he just didn't know how or what to say.

Setting the glass down on the bed side table, he walked over and knelt in front of her. She didn't look up to meet his eyes, hers were fixed on the necklace of Dax's as if in a trance. Suddenly, she broke the silence, but her voice sounded distant and faint, as if she were talking to herself... or someone only she could see.

"He got this the first day we met. 19 years ago – next month... The professor had taken is to this tiny little shop in the middle of nowhere. We were only 9. We met Dax there, the little 11 year old, searching through all of these amulets. He eventually found this one," she paused, loosening her grip and displaying the amulet. Sam recognized it as the Ancient Egyptian symbol for eternal life... the ankh. Leila continued, "He got this because he said it would protect him. You know? Keep him safe. I thought he was a funny little guy," Leila smiled, her eyes still glistening from the tears she had been holding back, "He was so serious about it being protective, which made me think he was even funnier. After that, the professor asked if he wanted to join our class. Then when the professor left," she sobbed, "it was just the three of us... I guess... I guess he was wrong." with that her hand fell down by her side and the necklace to the floor. Sam picked it up gingerly.

"No," he said, picking her hand up and putting the necklace back in it, "No," he repeated, closing her hand tightly around it, "Bad things happen, but the magic the good things hold remains forever." Sam let go of her hand and she slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, a weak smile spreading across her face. She didn't know whether to cry... or laugh. Her sad emotions were natural and understandable but the happiness came from the person sitting with her. This guy, this _stranger _she barely knew was being so kind to her. Suddenly, she had a rush of images, just for a second. Bad images. A house, a fire, a woman and yellow blazing eyes. Just as suddenly as they had come, the images disappeared. She felt dizzy and quickly closed her eyes.

"Whoa," Sam said, his arms flying up and around her to steady her.

"I'm fine... Just tired." She lied, not realizing that she had started shaking again, she was so confused. She had never been able to read a stranger's mind so deeply before. Anyone's mind so deeply, aside from Jem... and Dax, "I'm really tired." she repeated, not opening her eyes.

When she finally did, it was the morning. She must have fallen asleep, but she didn't remember. Closing her eyes again, she went to say good morning to Dax, but he wasn't there. A rush of grief hit her knotting her stomach. Rolling over to escape the pain, she saw Sam. He was sitting next to her, his back resting on the headboard, and his head resting on the wall above it. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, sleeping. Closing her eyes again, Leila tried to go back to sleep. When she woke next, the pain was gone and didn't return.

It was 12 when she did re-awaken, and Sam was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I was gonna make you breakfast," he smiled, looking at the watch, "but how does lunch sound?" he grinned.

Half an hour later Leila and Sam were sitting in a near-by diner, eating and chatting merrily.

"...and then Jem's standing there, completely unaware that her skirt has a giant rip in the back! IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" Leila laughed hysterically.

Sam snorted into his drink and quickly put his hand to his nose. That made Leila laugh even harder.

"Oh crap..." Sam said suddenly.

"They're still at the motel!" Leila finished, then added in a whisper, "Do you think she killed him?"

"Well," Sam said, raising his eyebrows, "knowing Dean – that's probably not what happened..."

Leila laughed, Sam paid the bill and they ordered two more meals for Jem and Dean and took the Impala back to the motel. On the way back, Sam's tone turned serious once more.

"Can I ask you something?" Seeing Leila nod, he pressed on, "Are you ok? I mean last night you were practically distraut and now you're fine?"

They pulled up to the motel and Leila looked to Sam and smiled. She lent in and kissed him on the cheek, "Sam you're so sweet. I'll answer you in a minute. After I talk to your brother." Sam blushed and followed her into the second room.

Leila sensed Jem was still asleep and smiled to herself. She whispered something to Sam and he smiled too. Suddenly, Sam kicked the door in – police style.

Dean and Jem yelled and sat up in the bed. Jem death stared at Leila and slumped back in the bed and pulled the covers over her head

'You suck!' Jem's voice filled Leila's head.

Dean slumped back too. His head now resting on the headboard, Leila walked quickly to him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for another punch but was as shocked as Sam when she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You know?" Jem said emerging from the blankets to look at Leila, who nodded, "I'm so sorry." She stood up and hugged her, "When did you – ?"

"I used his amulet –" Leila started

"And it –"

"Yeah." Leila nodded.

"Was he going to –?"

"Me... You on the other hand..." Leila furrowed her brow.

"What? Asshole!" Jem sat back down, "When?"

"Last night –"

"In the alley." Jem spat.

Dean groaned, "STOP WITH THE –" Dean pointed between Leila and Jem's heads, "SHINING THING! Tell Sam."

For the first time, Jem realised Sam was there, looking between her and Leila with confusion.

"Oh, right, Sorry Sam..." Leila shook her head and looked to Sam, "Ok. Um, Dax was a vampire."

"What?" Sam said. He was genuinely shocked, all three of the others held a hand up to silence him, "Sorry," he apologised.

"Let her finish!" Dean cried in exasperation.

"...and he was going to turn me last night. He needed a mate to... continue the species. They were dying out. But he didn't know that we'd met you guys," Leila said then stopped, "Wait – Dean knows..." she pointed between their heads.

Jem nodded, "Yeah, but only cause we needed to know if he'd already turned you!" She said defensively.

"That's cool!" Leila smiled, "I would have done the same."

"So maybe you should let Sammy know?" Dean hinted.

"It's Sam." Sam, Leila and Jem said simultaneously.

"Sam," Leila said quietly, "Jem and I are... telepathic."

"Really?" he asked, not really surprised by Leila's statement, "Can you read me?"

"Well, not really... but funnily enough," Jem said, "this morning I can. Leila can too..." She looked over at Dean and laughed, "Don't pout. I know what you're thinking. We can read you too Dean."

"I wasn't pouting. And I thought you said you could only read people who –" he started.

"I know what I said." Jem stopped him but avoided his gaze.

"Yeah, so anyway..." Leila continued. "Dax was planning on turning me and killing Jem, so..."

"I owe Dean my life." Jem looked at him and then at Leila, "Yes, I suppose you owe him yours as well. Although, you weren't actually going to die!"

"Uh, nice work Dean...We bought you food!" Sam smiled offering the take away bag to them both.

Jem lunged for the bag and re-joined Dean on the bed. They both attacked the food as if they'd never eaten before, while Leila explained what they now knew about Dax and Dean showed the things that Bobby had sent to Sam.

"You know what I was thinking?" Jem said, mouth half full.

"Yes, I always do." Leila answered seriously. Sam and Dean laughed.

"Shut up," Jem snarled, "I was thinking about the maulings and... after people were vamped out, they were attacked. I had a dream last night and it was werewolves. Working for the vampires."

"Oh, my god." Dean said suddenly. He swallowed his mouthful and continued, "That explains it. Before I shot D –" Dean stopped, so did Jem, they both looked at Leila.

She smiled, "It's ok, he was about to ruin our lives –"

"And _end_ mine!" Jem added in a monotone.

"Yes, yes, and _end_ Miss Dramatic's..." Leila said nodding in Jem's direction, "So he's dead to us. Noth literally, and figuratively."

"Oh, good. So before I shot that son-of-a-bitch, he said something like 'My fury friends will avenge me'... wolves make sense," Dean said matter-of-factly, shoving a handful of onion rings in his mouth.

"Leila, do you reckon, you could use that amulet again?" Sam asked, figuring she could search for all the answers they needed like last night.

"I don't think so, it usually only works once. But the rest of his stuff's in the other room... I could use that. As long as I get a nap after." Leila thought aloud, "I'll be wrecked."

As the two continued to talk, Dean and Jem were arguing over food.

"You freaking suck!" Jem laughed, "You ate my onion rings!" she poked him in the stomach.

"I did not!" he retorted, faking his innocence and poking her in the ribs.

The two began to fake wrestle, when Jem suddenly stopped, walked over to the sink and avoided his gaze. She began to wash her hands, no longer laughing or smiling. Sometimes she hated having her 'powers'. She wasn't ready or willing to even think about what he was. Leila was researching with Sam quietly and so she began to 'speak' to Jem.

L: Are you ok?

J: Fine.

L: Bullshit.

J: He... He was thinking about –

L: I know.

J: Why?

L: Um... Cause he likes you?

J: Bullshit. _She glared at Leila._

L: He likes you! Whooooo _Leila smiled. _

J: Shut Up. You're hot for Sam

L: And I'm leaving, I'm going to see what Dax's stupid little mind was thinking.

Leila and Sam stood ip and walked out the door, telling the room that they were going to search the rest of Dax's things. Leaving, much to Jem's dismay, Dean and Jem alone.

"So..." Dean said awkwardly, "What just happened?"

"Nothing." Jem said quickly, "My hands were dirty, so I got up and washed them."

"Um... ok... Wait!" Dean said coming to a realisation, "You read me, didn't you? I wasn't thinking that about you! I was thinking about someone else... Did I freak you out? I'm so sorry. I um... um –"

"No Dean, I'm the one whose sorry. I just – I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship... I just got out of a _really_ bad one." Jem explained.

"Really? I'm so sorry to hear that." He paused and thought how much he was about to sound like Sam, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You _so_ don't want to know." she shook her head and say back next to him, picking at the rest of her burger.

"No, I really do. I want to help."

She laughed, "You're right. You do sound like Sam." then sighed again, "But if you really want to talk..."

"Yeah, I think I do. Just to be on the safe side, you're going to help me clean my guns and stuff. Boost my man-hood." he listened to her laugh as he walked over to his bags to bring back the gun bag. He handed her a shot gun, "That's gonna take a while. Rock salt solidified on the barrel and no one can fire it. I've been working on it for weeks." Jem tapped it a few times and a pile of rock salt came out of the barrel, she smiled over at him, "Yeah? Well, I loosened it for ya." he smiled, then stopped, "So... this guy...?"

Jem picked up a revolver and began to clean, "Well, his name was Mitch. He like to drink – a lot. Which was fine with me, I mean just cause I don't doesn't mean other people can't... But anyway. He, um, got completely hammered one night and we got into a fight... He grabbed one of my hunting knives and sliced me from shoulder to hip. That's what that scar is from. The only thing I have that reminds me of that loser." She swallowed hard, she was not going to cry.

"Whoa," is all Dean could think to say, "That's...whoa..."

"That was 4...maybe 5 months ago and I'm just not ready, you know?" Dean nodded slowly, "Not that if I _was_ over it, I'd still say no. I mean, you really are a great guy. Really nice...mildly attractive..."

Dean grinned, "Oh, I think I'm more than 'mildly' attractive."

She smiled at him, "I just need some time, ok?"

"Sure thing." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek when she closed her eyes.


	5. I love it when a plan comes together!

"I wonder what's going on between those two?" Leila grinned maliciously, opening the door to their room.

"I dunno," Sam smiled, trying to be more aware of his thoughts now that he knew Leila could read his thoughts, not that it made a difference, "But knowing Dean..." Sam trailed off.

"We've had this conversation Sam, I know Jem..." Leila replied, so deep in thought she didn't realise that Sam had, in an attempt to sit on the bed without taking his eyes off Leila, completely missed the bed and fell flat on his ass. Red faced, he quickly got up.

"So," he said, hoping she hadn't noticed, "Where's his stuff?"

"Uh... in one of those bags. I don't really know if it's going to be useful though," Leila thought before realizing that there was something around her neck. It was Dax's amulet. Sam must've put it on her while she slept. She smiled and went over to Sam where he rifled through Dax's things. A few pairs of jeans, t-shirts and books – with the covers falling off, a bottle of bourbon – almost empty, and a bright red laced bra.

"Um..." Sam said, going almost as red as the bra and standing up.

"What are you doing?" Leila yelled, shocked. She then started laughing at the look of embarrassment on Sam's face, as he slowly backed away as if it were a snake that would attack him if he made any sudden movements, "He doesn't have much stuff and I have too much, so I figured I'd chuck some of mine in his bags," she said picking it up out of the bag and putting it on the bed. Sam had finally stopped moving backwards, either because he knew it was now a safe distance away, or because he was now pushed so far against the wall that if he kept moving backwards that he'd make a Sam-shaped hole in the wall.

"Anyway," Leila continued, still standing over the bag, "this was a bit of a joke. He would have got a bit of a surprise," she grinned, "It's Jem's." She made a mental note to give it back Jem when she next saw her. Sam laughed, and from where Jem was at that point, she felt that Leila had done something ... at her expense.

"So, ah, what do you want to do with his stuff?" Sam asked, walking back over to Leila.

"Chuck it, I guess. Keep the books though," Leila said, then added, "and the bourbon," as Sam started packing the stuff back into the bag. Leila still had the alcohol in her hand when Jem and Dean came bursting into the room.

"Ok, what have you done?" Jem asked, still knowing that Leila had mentioned her then laughed, "Wait... Don't answer that!" she added, seeing the bourbon in Leila's hand and the bra on the bed.

Dean gazed, open mouthed, ans Leila stopped him before he moved to pat Sam on the back.

"Nothing happened!" Leila protested.

"But with the..." Dean pointed to the alcohol, "...and the..." he pointed to the bra.

Getting closer to the bed, Jem realised she should have put her glasses or contacts on today and went bright red, "It's fine. Nothing happened." She said quickly, but not quickly enough.

"It's Jem's!" Leila yelled over Jem's sentence.

There was silence, except for a sudden message in Leila's head from Jem, 'I'm going to get you back for this...BIG TIME!'

"Ehm," Leila couched nervously, avoiding Jem's gaze, "Anyone up for a drink?"

At the Bar

After a solid half-hour of drinking, dancing and talking about anything and everything, the conversation suddenly lapsed.

"So... that was yours, huh?" Dean whispered in Jem's ear. If looks could kill, Dean would have dropped dead, "Sorry!" he said quickly, holding his hands up in defense.

Jem sighed angrily, _'I can not believe you!'_ She said to Leila with out moving her lips.

L: What?

J: Why would you leave my _bra_ of all things lying on my bed?

Leila laughed in her head, 'Accident! It was in Dax's stuff...'

J: What? Why?

L: It was a practical joke.

J: Oh, _hilarious! _Then WHY would you _tell_ them?

L: Dunno! Fun?\

J: Screw you!

L: Oh, get over it!

J: I'm going to the bathroom.

L: Good

J: GOOD! Leila rolled her eyes as Jem huffed off and left for the bathroom.

"Whoa," Sam said, "what just happened?"

"Oh, nothing... just her being a little over dramatic," Leila sighed.

Jem huffed over to the bathroom door and through the corner of her eye she noticed a man sitting almost completely in the dark. She shrugged it off and continued to the room labeled _Chicks_. Classy. On her way back, the man she had seen before moved past her, bumping her in the arm in the process. Not only did she notice 2 small scars on his neck, but his skin was ice cold. She quickly returned to Leila, Sam and Dean.

"Dean, you need to go to the bathroom," she said quickly as she tugged at his shirt.

He grinned, "So you're ready now?" he raised his eyebrows.

She scoffed and hit him in the arm, "NO! God, in a bar? What are you some hill-billy scum? Jesus – No! Stay focused!" she shook her head and looked to Leila and Sam, "there's this guy who I swear is a vamp. He bumped me and I saw his turning scars and he was as cold as ice. Look! There he is!" She spotted him again as he left the bar, "We need to follow him!"

Sam's mind was already racing, "Ok," he said in a low voice, "here's the plan. Me and Leila will follow him on foot, we'll get some guns and stuff from the trunk first. You two –" he pointed to Dean and Jem, "track Leila using the head thing and we'll have them all killed before dawn." Sam smiled widely.

The others were understandably impressed, "I like..." Dean nodded, "C'mon. We gotta hurry if you don't want to loose them." Leila, Jem and Sam were almost at the door when Dean looked up, "Ok, then..."

Ten minutes later, as Jem and Dean were watching Sam and Leila pack copious amounts of weaponry into their clothing, Jem sighed and slumped into the bench.

"What's wrong?" He scootched closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

She looked at him hand for a moment, questioningly and then spoke, "I'm just... upset? I guess – I don't know... I'm just so sick of being a hunter or what ever the hell I am." It was a cold night and Jem was wearing one of Leila's skirts, so she lent into Dean for warmth, "I just don't understand. Why me? Why us?"

"Why what?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam and Leila walked up to where they were sitting, "Well, we're off!" Leila said happily, Dean wished them luck, but Jem remained silent, she was still incredibly angry and Leila, "Bye!" they called as they walked away.

There was a silence until Jem spoke, "Why are we the ones who have to protect the stupid people of the country?" she was suddenly angry, "I'm SO fucking sick of it!" She then yelled into the silent night. "Learn to look after yourselves for Christ's sake, it's what the rest of us have to do!"

"I know, I know." Dean chanted his agreement as he led her to the car, where it was warmer, "I get like that too. But, like Sammy always says 'We're saving lives, doesn't that make you feel better?'"

"Not really." Jem shivered, "turn the heat up will you? It's freezing in here!"

Dean just looked at her for a moment and lent over to turn the heat up, "Ahh, that's as high as it goes..." he took his jacket off, "Here, come over here and use this," Jem raised her eyebrows skeptically, "No funny business, I promise." he added, making her laugh.

Jem slid across the bench seat of the car and into Dean's out stretched jacked, "Oh, warm..." she mumbled bringing her legs up and under her. The silence in the car quickly became awkward.

"You smell nice..." Dean said, adding to the awkwardness.

"It's Leila's." Came the muffled reply.

"Oh...well...it's nice..." Dean tried to recover from his comment.

"Yeah, she's got good taste..."

Dean slowly nodded.

"Jesus! There must be something we can do until Leila tells me they're there!" Jem moaned into Dean's chest. Then, as Dean opened his mouth, she put a hand over it, "Not _that_."

Dean chuckled as he lent over her to turn the radio on, it blared with _Feel like making love_ by Bad Company.

"When I think about you, I think about Looooooove..." Jem sung softly, "Feel like making .. .. .. feel like making .. .. .. I feel like making love, to you..."

Dean thumbed the drum line of the song on the steering wheel as Jem sung into his chest.

"Ok," Jem said sitting up suddenly and sliding back over to the opposite side of the car, "That song's really not helping me with this."

"_This_?_" _Dean asked with confusion.

"THIS." she pointed between the two of them.

"Oh? There's a _this_ now?" he too pointed.

Jem sighed and continued to look out the windscreen. Seeing only black and hearing only crickets, Jem spoke, it was one of the first time's Dean had heard her less confident than he usually was, "I like you Dean. Really like you. Ok? But you strike me as the type who loves and leaves them," she pointed to her head when she said 'strike me', "So the less time spent together, the better." she rambled.

"Excuse me?" Dean said, shocked, "What? You...you think... what?" he continued, the shock causing him to go red as he tried to find words. But he didn't have to find any, as Jem's head slumped forward and she started convulsing. Then, just as sudden;y, she stopped. Dean held her tightly in his arms as her eyes flew open and she gasped.

"W...What?" Dean asked, the look of horror on Jem's face making him go white too.

"They've... They've been caught," she breathed, "But... I know where they are."

As Jem explained to Dean where she had seen them, she couldn't work out _how_ she had.

As the Chevy started in the right direction, Jem said, "It was as if Leila was calling out to me... You know, like those homing beacons you put on cars so you can find the, when they're stolen? It's never happened before... it was always the _other_ person needed to want to see. Like ask permission... I could see everything sooooo clearly too, not in small scenes and fragmented images."

"So what did you see?" Dean asked, not knowing whether he wanted the answer.

"Um..." Jem answered, not knowing how to say what she had seen in a calm way as she could feel the anxiety pouring off Dean and didn't want to exacerbate it, "the view I got indicated that Leila was lying down on her side. She's still alive though –" she added positively, sensing an increase in Dean's emotions, "or else I wouldn't have been able to see through her eyes."

"Did you see Sam? Jem, is he ok?"

"He... he was fighting I didn't see much though, cause it was really dark... but the next thing is saw was the sign on the building..." Jem said slowly, not knowing how Dean would take it, but when she lent forward to place a comforting hand on one of his, she was pushed back as Dean hit the accelerator.

5 minutes later, Dean and Jem were futilely looking through the dark for the sign she had been sent in her head.

"Wait, what did it say again?" Dean asked, for the 12th time in 3 minutes.

Jem sighed inwardly as she continued looking out of the passenger's window, _"MacIntosh Farm and Auto Repairs_... in big green letters on a wooden sign –_" _She squinted, "STOP!" She suddenly yelled and pointed to a dimly lit sign.

Dean slammed the breaks on, causing Jem's temple to slam into the dash board.

"Jesus Christ Dean! What the hell?" her hand flew to her temple and as she felt a steady blood flow, she could also feel the egg-lump that was now forming, "If I didn't have a freaking head ache from Leila's little message – I do now!"

Dean ignored her, jumped out of the car to get weaponry from the boot and she gingerly followed him.

"Hurry up." Dean barked at her, "Sam's in there – fighting alone!"

"Excuse me?" Jem said irritably, "What are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing," he answered sarcastically, "It's just I'm sure if _Leila_ was the one in there fighting alone, you'd hurry the hell up!"

He stopped to look at her, she was angry and the only thing he could see in the darkness was her fist as it hit his jaw. Then her elbow came swinging back to hit the other side of his mouth.

"Don't _ever_ say anything like that – _ever_ again." She whispered with menace, merely an inch from his face.

Dean nodded slowly looking at her with an apology in his eyes. She nodded with him and they walked quietly down the long dirt road that had, of course, turned to mud. The rain had subsided, but the night sky served as shelter for the moisture to stay on the ground. The silence was deafening and very awkward as the two approached the front doors of the word red barn.

_'Ok,'_ Jem said to Dean, not moving her lips, _'What's the plan?'_

"Um..." Dean whispered to her, moving closer to speak to her.

_'Just _think_ about the plan –'_ she pointed to her temple.

_'Oh, right...' _he thought, _'You stay here, I'll go get Leila and Sam – kill a few evil sons-of-bitches and –'_

_'Um...No' _

D: Yes!

J: NO! I'm coming too!

D: Over my dead body!

J: That could be arranged. But whether or not you like it, I'm helping you!

D: Fine.

J: FINE!

D: On 3? Guns blazing?

T: 1...2...

D: 3!

Leila and Sam – from leaving Dean and Jem

"Well, we're off!" Leila said, happily. She noticed that Jem was still ignoring her, so she turned her focus to Dean as he spoke.

"Good luck. I know you won't need it, but you know..." Dean smiled at Leila and Sam.

"Bye!" The two called as they walked down the foot path.

Leila didn't realise how cold it truly was that night until they began to walk, creating a breeze. She shivered. Sam laughed quietly and moved toward her his arm out stretched, Leila quickly took the hint and huddled up to him. All the while they kept the dark stranger in their sights.

"So..." Sam said quietly after about 15 minutes of walking, "What was the deal with Jem and you?"

Leila sighed into Sam. "Little Miss Over-Reacter strikes again..." They turned into an alley where the stranger had turned and Leila gasped.

The man had stopped, now inches away from Leila, and sneered, "Hello there Little Miss..." he said as he hit her, making her fall to the ground.

Sam sprung into action, hitting the man in the neck and waiting until he had moved backward a few steps to hit him again. Leila took this opportunity to try something she had read in their professor's journal. She thought of Jem – then saw her mind. It was a blue-ish colour – Jem was stressed and anxious. Leila's, however, was green in concentration. She looked at Sam as he fought the man. Unbeknown to her, Leila's eyes were flashing a fluro green and she was sure that Jem had just seen what she had. Then, as she tried to stand up, something hit her from behind and she lost consciousness.

The man was considerably shorter than Sam as most men were, but what happened next, not even Sam couldn't have anticipated. Two creatures, no longer men, came prowling out of the darkness. One hit Leila and, as Sam tried to rush to her side, the second creature hit him from behind too.

Leila took a moment to regather her thoughts and remembered what had just happened. She and Sam were attacked by Dax's companions. But there was more, she was no longer in control of her footing, they must have been in a car and she couldn't see anything with her eyes opened – they were blind folded. Focusing on who was nearest her, she sensed Sam. He was breathing shallowly so she assumed he was awake.

_'Sam?'_ she asked in her head, _'Can you hear me?'_

S: Yeah, I'm here.

L: Thank god! Where are we?

S: Stuffed if I know...

L: What are we going to do?

S: Again, noooo idea...

L: I think I sent a message to Jem and Dean, telling them where we were.

The car suddenly stopped. Sam and Leila listened as the car stopped and they were dragged from it and, after a few moments, shoved into what felt to Leila like a large room.

What their captors hadn't noticed was that Leila 's blindfold had come off and she had seen the sign to wherever they were. Mustering up all the energy she could, she sent _'MacIntosh Farm and Auto Repairs' _To the energy she felt was Jem.

What felt like an age, but in reality was 10 minutes, and once their blindfolds were taken off, Sam looked for Leila. He couldn't see her, but could feel that the post he was tied to had someone on the other side. With his hands tied around his back, he felt the familiar texture of Leila's dress. He felt for her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze, he heard her voice fill his throbbing head.

L: Don't worry. Jem and Dean are on their way.

S: Are you sure?

It was Leila's turn to give Sam a reassuring squeeze.

L: Promise. Trust me.

Sam did and, as he thought about what to do next, remembered that Jem had slipped a pocket knife into his jean pocket as they had farewelled her and Dean at the Bar. He smiled inwardly

S: Reach into my pocket.

L: Huh?

S: Wait – sorry. I mean to say that Jem slipped her pocket knife into my jeans and if you can reach it, we can get free and shoot these stupid assholes.

L: Oh, right... ok...

Leila blushed as she began to twist her confined hands toward Sam's back left pocket.

S: Um... I admire you're vigor, but it's in the other pocket...

L: Oh, God! I'm soooo sorry...

She blushed some more and was certain that Sam could feel the heat from her cheeks from where he was sitting as began to feel for his other pocket. Clasping something cold and metallic, she lifted the knife and flicked it open, careful not to cut either her or Sam as she handed it to him. After a few minutes of cutting, both of their hands were free. As Sam looked around and noticed that none of those creatures that hit them before were in the room.

S: Are you ready?

L: As ever. Got the gun?

S: Sure do, you?

Leila felt the cool metal pressing against her leg – she had hidden one of the silver-bulleted guns in her long boots and smiled.

L: Ready and roaring.

They both stood quickly and ducked behind a bale of hay when they heard the doors of the barn open. Not bothering to think, Sam stood up and began to shoot at the three men/wolves that entered. Leila followed his lead and they shot 2 out of three of them, which wasn't bad, considering that it was pitch black and Leila wasn't wearing her contacts. The third wolf ran behind some more hay and cackled.

"You think you can kill us that easily?" He chortled, "Mere guns?"

"Well, yeah." Leila said, "Mere guns... Oh, they're loaded with silver bullets –" she felt the change in the animal's essence, "Yeah, thought so... Silver is vewy bad for da widdle wolfie, isn't it?" Leila talked like a baby to piss him off more.

He growled and lunged at her in anger, "Die bitch!" he yelled, opening his mouth in a snarl.

BANG.

Leila had hit him square between the eyes. She let out a breath and felt Sam tug on her arm. Then, adjusting her thoughts back to what was happening, she heard sirens. They both ran towards the door as two figures came running in.

"Leila!" Jem yelled.

"Sam!" Sam said in relief.

"Jem!" Leila smiled, thanking God that they were ok.

"Dean!" Dean yelled to himself, sarcastically, "God man, I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Run!" Sam yelled at them as the sirens came closer.

All four of them bolted to the Chevy, led by Dean and Jem, slamming the door as they got in. Jem and Leila sat in the back and Dean and Sam in the front. Leila looked at Jem, who, for the second time in as many days, was on the verge of tears.

J: Are you ok?

L: Mhmm, just sleepy.

J: I'm _so_ sorry! I'm sorry for being a –

L: Bitch?

Jem smiled.

J: Well... yeah... God, Leila, you could have _died_! What happened?

L: Don't worry, I forgave you 2 seconds after it happened. Wait – what happened to your head?

J: Dean can't drive.

Dean tapped Jem on the shoulder and she looked back around to him and Sam in the front.

"We're heading back to the motel?" He asked for confirmation with his eyebrows, Jem nodded, "Oh, and stop talking about me," he grinned, "Oh, yeah," he grinned again as Jem blushed, "You _so_ were talking about me..."

Dean clapped a hand on Sam's back in congratulations and Jem kissed his cheek, '_Thanks for keeping her safe'_ she said to him, so only he could hear.

"You know what?" Dean said with disappointment, "There's just one thing I'm pissed about..."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, "What's that?" he closed his eyes, exhaustion hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

"I didn't get to kill anything!" Dean and Jem said in a monotonous unison.

Leila and Sam laughed at them as they drove back to the motel to get some well earned rest.

To be continued...

**AN: Hey guys, we hope you liked the first part of the Jem and Leila saga. Part two coming soon... It's called "Madam Clara and her Brother."**

**Read and review please!!**

**Thanks,**

**Tria&Steph**


End file.
